Sonny and Chad: Hate Turned Into Love
by LovatoGlee
Summary: Takes place after Falling For The Falls Part 2! My take on how Sonny and Chad survive the pressures of Hollywood together and how they grow and become stronger. Together.
1. Chapter 1

Chad's POV

I still can't believe that Sonny gave me a second chance, I'm seriously not believing that this anything but a dream right now. I was so nervous when I found out she was talking about Mack and Chloe instead of her and I that day she came to the set. But when she agreed to go on a date with me I just felt as though one of my dreams was coming true. You see I always had a thing for the little random from the other side of the studio, there was just something about her that made me feel different. Different from what anyone has ever made me feel before, Sonny is truly someone special for making me bring out my real 'Chad' self around her. A side that is hardly ever shown to anyone except for my family and that's it.

I'm now walking her back home after our second 'first' date and I am so glad that it went better than the first one. I never want to relive that again. As we walk down the street, I intertwine our fingers together and she looks up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I always said that my eyes are the best eyes in all of Hollywood and that Sonny is always falling into them (which she is) but in fact Sonny's are probably the best and brightest eyes that I have looked into (well more like fell into, figuratively).

"Well thank you Chad for tonight." Sonny said as we got back to her door.

"Well thank you for giving me a second chance Sonny, I hope I didn't fully screw up my chance to be with you."

"You didn't" she said looking straight into my eyes and with a small smile on her face.

"Well, goodnight." Sonny said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked inside her apartment. A kiss! I don't care if it was on the cheek it was still a kiss from the one and only Sonny Monroe. I stood outside her closed door for five minutes until I decided to go home even though I really don't want this night to end.

Sonny's POV

After I said goodnight to Chad I thought long and hard about what happened today, this morning I thought he was still the biggest egomaniac in the world but now I really did see that he does truly care for me. Wow who would have thought that I, Sonny Monroe from a small town in Wisconsin, could turn around a Hollywood badboy from being a complete jerk to a really sweet guy.

The only thing is, what is going to happen tomorrow?

 **Hello :) this is my new SWAC multi-chapter so please follow my account and my twitter for all new updates on this story as well as other stories I write (which include original stories), the twitter handle is LovatoGleeFic so check it out and there are also polls that you can take part in to really shape the story :) **


	2. The Next Day

Sonny's POV

Walking into the studio the next day was filled with mixed thoughts and emotions. In a way I was excited to see Chad but deep down in a very isolated part of my brain I had a feeling that he only did what he did last night to make himself look good. I really hope that the majority of my brain is right and that he does truly care about me, if not I really just hope that he doesn't break my heart too badly. It did seem though from last night that I saw a much more caring and softer side to Chad, more than I saw from our first date. So maybe he has changed. It was while I was thinking this that I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Sonny are you okay?" Chad said leaning down to make sure I was okay.

"Yeah, sorry I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really just...um... thinking about a new sketch."

"Cool, do want to tell me about it over lunch?"

Wow... this was definitely not the Chad I knew a week ago... I like it."

"Um... sure?"

"Great well meet me at my dressing room after rehearsals."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I'm running a bit late to rehearsals right now."

"Are you sure you're okay to get back to rehearsals? Like you're head doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you Chad, I'll see you afterwards." I smiled as he stood up and held out his hand to help me up. After we both went our separate ways I ran a bit of the way to rehearsals so I wasn't too late.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I ran into something on the way."

"Alright Sonny I'll let it slide because you're only 2 minutes late. Anyways let's start off with the Check It Out Girls first.

*After rehearsal, Sonny and Tawni's dressing room*

"So how come you were late to rehearsal?" Tawni asked as she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss, even though we were about to have lunch.

"Um... well..."

"Did it have anything to do with someone who has the initials CDC." she said turning around and facing me after placing her lipgloss down.

"Um... yeah... we ran into each other and..." I'm really not sure whether to tell her about our plans. Should I? I might as well.

"He invited me for lunch."

"So you aren't joining us for lunch?"

"No.. I'm sorry he asked and I just agreed."

"Alright... fine this is the only time you miss it and also don't schedule dates after the show on Friday we must keep our tradition of Pizza Night. Also don't be late for afternoon rehearsal." With that she got up and went to lunch.

As for me I was still looking in the mirror and seeing if I should change what I'm wearing, like are we going out or just staying in? What could that boy possibly have in his mind? After staring at myself for 5 minutes I decided to stay in my clothes I already have on and went to Chad's dressing room. Standing in front of his door I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said as he opened the door. "Come on in, I just got us lunch."

I walked into the room as Chad closed the door behind us to see that he had prepared a little picnic in his dressing room, which I must admit was really quite adorable.

"Did you expect me to say yes to lunch?"

"I was secretly really hoping you would said yes. I kind of wanted to be prepared."

"You expected me to say no?"

"Well I thought you would have wanted to stay with your friends and if you were I was going to eat this after work but believe me it's better eating with you than alone."

"That's sweet Chad, if anyone told me that you were this thoughtful and sweet last week I really wouldn't have believed them. I really do like this side of you Chad, as annoying and jerkish as you were to me before hand I always thought you had this sweet side."

"Well I do have my moments Sonny" he said smiling bringing me back to the prom and how he danced with me which caused me to giggle slightly at the memory.

"Where did you learn to dance by the way?"

"We had to learn how to slow dance for all of the prom episodes."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about all of those."

"Do you still watch Mackenzie Falls."

"Sort of, with my mom but don't tell my cast they already don't like me dating you. I really wish we didn't have this rivalry, but in a way I do because it brought me closer to you."

After we finished eating and chatting it was time for us to head back to rehearsals so once Chad walked me back to my dressing room (I told him not to but he insisted) we stood outside my door and he embraced me and I kinda felt safe in his arms, why is my body reacting like this?

"So do you want to go out on Friday night?" he asked still keeping his arms around my waist and my hands on his chest.

"I wish I could but that's pizza night and Tawni said I can't miss it, maybe I can convince them to let you come, you know to try and become friends with them?"

"Sonny I really don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please Chad, if I can convince them to let you come will you?"

"Sure.." he sighed

"Yay! Thanks Chad, I'll text you after rehearsals."

"Alright talk to you then Sonshine." he winked at me and then left to go back and I walked to rehearsals and arrived with two minutes to spare.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) please remember to comment and vote for this story and to follow me on my twitter for more say in this story and to know when I'm writing and updating :) thanks again for reading and follow LovatoGleeFic on twitter :) Hope you have a great new year and I'll update soon!**


	3. Pizza Time!

SPOV

I've been pacing around my dressing room for the past 10 minutes. Why? Because I can't figure out how to ask my cast to let Chad come along to pizza night on Friday. This is going to be a challenge. You would think because of all my crazy ideas I've had in the past that this would be easy but trying to have my cast and the falls cast before has not done much to improve relations in the past and my cast already are not liking my choice to date Chad.

After another 5 minutes of pacing that I would just go and ask them straight up. So with that I started walking to the prop house and saw a familiar sight; Tawni doing her nails, Nico and Grady playing video games and I'm assuming that Zora hiding somewhere in here. She'll come out soon.

"Hey guys, can I ask something?"

Silence.

"Guys!"

"Oh hey Sonny." Grady said looking up, whilst the others were still preoccupied.

"Hey, well I was wondering if... um... could Chad come to pizza night?"

"What! No!" Tawni said immediately looking up from her nails.

"Seriously Sonny why would we want Chad at our sacred evening." Zora said coming out from no where prompting all of us to jump.

"Well I was hoping that you could bond with each other and... um..." quick Sonny think.

"I'll pay you $10 each."

"Alright fine Sonny, Pooper can come and when can we expect payment?" Typical Tawni, will do anything for money.

"After pizza I promise."

"Okay then Sonny Pooper can join us but you have to bring that $10 with you." Nico said.

Thank Goodness that worked, now for the real test.

*At the Pizza Place*

I was so nervous and currently waiting outside for Chad before I go in to join my cast mates. I'm really hoping this goes well, if not I don't know what I'm going to do. Will I have to...

"Hey Sonny"

"Ahh!" I jumped and then noticed the voice was Chad's standing right behind me.

"Sorry Chad you just startled me a little."

"That's okay, are you alright you seem very nervous.

"Um... just a little bit."

"I'm sure it will be fine, I'll try my best to not let my ego show."

"You would?"

"Yep, I really want this relationship to work Sonny."

I smiled, took his hand and led him inside to where the rest of my cast were sitting."

"Hey guys!" I said taking a seat next to Tawni.

"Hey Sonny. Pooper" Grady said smiling at me then giving a glare to Chad who looked quite uncomfortable. Why did I think of this idea!

After ordering pizza it was mostly quiet between everyone on the table. Grady and Nico decided to go and try to flirt with a girl at another table, Tawni was reapplying her lipstick for the 10th time today and Zora was playing on her phone. So I decided the best thing was to try and get someone talking.

"Are you okay Chad?" I turned to him looking at his face, I could tell he was so uncomfortable and bored.

"Yes, of course."

"Sorry for bringing you here. You were right it was a bad idea." I said looking away from his eyes.

"Hey Sonny." Chad said as he grabbed my chin to look up at him before moving his hand to my cheek.

"You just wanted us to bond, but as I have said before the bad blood between our shows has run too deep for too long. And as much as I don't like the others here, I'm willing to work on the rivalry as long as it means I get to be with you. It will take time though it won't be instant."

"And there's another thing you are right about." I smiled which he returned.

"Wait a minute did Chad just say he didn't like us." Oh dear, I looked up to see Nico standing next to Chad. This was not going to end well.

"I mean we already knew that but why are you here Chip if you don't like us." Grady chimed in.

"Well it shouldn't be that much of a surprise that I don't like you but I'm willing to put up with you for Sonny's sake. Can we just try to at least be nice to each other because I'm also getting quite sick of this stupid rivalry. I can't even remember why this started."

"That's true actually, why are we fighting." Grady asked looking quite confused

"It was because Mack Falls and Pooper here were always making fun of us after they won their first award against us." Zora stated

"Oh yeah. What makes you believe that we are going to just drop the rivalry Chip?"

At this point I was having enough of it.

"Okay look, I wasn't here when this stupid rivalry started but I'm getting sick of it. Can't you all just not argue for once." and with that I got out of my seat and ran out of the pizza place. I fast-walked to the park next to the restaurant and sat on the nearest bench.

CPOV

After I saw Sonny run out I wanted nothing more than to run after her, it killed me to see her upset. So I turned to the "Randoms", gosh I don't know why she would want to hang out with them but she is more important to me. It's so weird that I care about her so much because I am always Chad Dylan Cooper but around her and my family I'm just Chad.

"Look, as much as I don't understand why Sonny likes you can we just try to get along for Sonny's sake."

"Fine Cooper but if you hurt Sonny we will be after you." Cloudy... I mean Grady threatened.

"Yeah she is a part of our family so don't forget that." Zora said as she stepped forward to glare at me, okay that is quite creepy.

"Good, now I'm going to check on Sonny so excuse me." I told them heading out the door but I couldn't see Sonny anywhere. I wondered over to the park to see if I could find her and out of the darkness. I did. She was sitting on a bench in the dark just staring at her fiddling hands with a look of sadness on her face. Quietly I sat down next to her on the bench and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really, I just want you guys to get along. I know it's a crazy dream to have that will probably never happen but..."

"Hey." I interrupted her and had her eyes connect with mine.

"I talked to them and we are going to try, just for you. I'll try my best to not make fun of them but it will be hard."

"Thank you," she whispered with a beautiful smile and brought me into a hug.

"Come on, I want to say goodbye to my friends." she said taking my hand and dragging me back to the pizza place.

SPOV

After hugging and saying goodbye to my friends and Chad I got back into my car and drove back home. After changing and getting into bed my mind started to wonder how on earth the next few months will be between So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Hopefully my dream will come true.

 **I know, I'm sorry for updating in months. I had writers block and started my first semester at University so I was also busy. I went on and finished writing this chapter as procrastination for my assignments because I had ideas and the will to finish writing it. I will be on break soon in June so I'm determined to finish writing this story so stay tuned. Follow me here as well as on twitter ( LovatoGleeFic ) to vote on what you want to see and get updates on when chapters are coming. Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon. I will try to get another chapter up ASAP.**


	4. Mr Condor

Sonny's POV

After the near disaster that was last night's pizza night, I walked into the studio ready to collapse on the couch in my dressing room. However that soon changed as soon as I saw Mr Condor walking towards me with a smile beaming on his face. That can only mean one thing. Trouble. See When Mr Condor expresses any emotion rather than anger you are pretty much sure that it would be worse than when he is angry. He is just so unpredictable that he can fire you at any moment so you have to be careful of what you say or do around him.

"Sonny! Just the person I wanted to see."

"Good Morning Mr Condor… Sir. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Sonny, listen can you come to my office during your lunch break?"

"Of course Sir, I'll be there."

"Great. Carry on."

Oh no, what does he want? As I continued my usual route to my dressing room I took out my phone to text Chad.

S: Hey, Mr Condor wants to see me at lunch today.

After entering my dressing room and sitting on the couch my phone buzzed to indicate a new message.

C: Weird. He wants to meet me then too.

S: What do you think he wants?

C: No idea. I guess we'll find out later though. What are you up to now?

S: Nothing. Just got to the studio, sitting in my dressing room waiting for rehearsals. You?

C: Same. Except I have to head off to rehearsals now. I'll see you later Sonshine. ;)

S: Haha. Sonshine? I like it :P

C: Good because that's my new nickname for you. : ) See you later.

S: Haha see you later Chaddy. :P

C: Don't. Please.

S: Fine

C: Fine

S: Good

C: Good

S: So we good? :P

C: Oh we are so good ;) Laters.

S: Later Chad. : )

Okay that is weird. Why does Mr Condor want to talk to Chad and I? Anyway I looked at the time and saw it was nearly time for rehearsals so I got up, got changed into my costume and spent the morning rehearsing for Friday's show.

After rehearsals I received a message from Chad saying he was outside Mr Condor's office waiting for me. Aww that was sweet of him. Once I found Chad outside Mr Condor's office on the chairs as the receptionist reached for the phone.

"Mr Condor is ready to see both of you."

I reached for Chad's hand as we walked towards the door, he gave my hand a squeeze before opening the door. Mr Condor was sitting at his desk with a smile on his face. Okay this is very weird.

"Chad, Sonny. Nice to see you both, take a seat."

Chad and I sat cautiously sat down in the chairs right in front of Mr Condor's desk, I really hope this is good and not Mr Condor just being friendly before firing us.

"Now you are probably wondering why I have called you both here today, but I wanted to congratulate you both for closing the gap between your shows."

Okay I don't think we're fired. Thankfully.

"Now to further decrease the rivalry between both of your shows and to boost ratings, I thought that it would be wonderful if Sonny guest stared on Mackenzie Falls for a couple of episodes. Especially after Chad's spot on So Random we saw ratings through the roof and now with this relationship it will surely do wonders. Now you don't have a choice in this as it's a part of both of your contracts. So I'll have the scripts sent over tomorrow morning. You are both dismissed."

With that Chad and I bolted up and fast walked to the door, don't want Mr Condor yelling at us. Once we were outside Chad took me to my dressing room to talk. I opened my door and saw that Tawni wasn't there, thank goodness, I can't be bothered to explain this to her now.

"Well at least Mr Condor approves and we aren't in trouble for it." Chad broke my thoughts as we sat on the couch.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do? How am I going to be on Mack Falls? What about So Random?"

"It will be fine, you'll have to not be on So Random for a couple of weeks but we're still on the same lot. You can sit with them at lunch if you want but we have rehearsals quite early so you'll have to adjust your alarm. I can pick you up in the morning and can drop you home if we end late."

"Okay, I'm just worried about my friends. They already are skeptical about us so I have no idea how to explain I'll be on the Falls for 2 weeks. They'll think I'm leaving them for the Falls permanently."

"It will be fine Sonshine." Chad said giving me a hug.

I really hope so.

 **YAY! So I'm on university break for the next month or so. I hope to upload more chapters of all my fanfics so follow me to keep up to date with all of my stories. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Lights Camera Falls

Sonny's POV  
This week has been so crazy, first doing fittings is somehow more time consuming on Mackenzie Falls than So Random. And on So Random we have crazy costumes, I guess this is how they try to achieve perfection. I have seen The behind the scenes on the Falls a couple of times when I've confronted Chad about something or just visited him recently but being a part of it is quite interesting.

I was given my uniform that I had to wear, well I just brought it from the last time I was here, then I got my hair and makeup done. My character was very simple compared to the other characters on the show but they still went all out with my makeup. My character's name was Olivia and my plot line was that I recently moved with my family to the falls and Mackenzie and I fall in love until my parent's divorce and I have to move away. I swear how do these storylines get created? They have put so much drama in between that it's kinda ridiculous and I'm on a show called So Random. Either way I'm still excited to be doing something with Chad and it will be much easier to play love interests because we actually are and... wait... would we have to kiss?

I mean I would love to kiss Chad don't get me wrong but we haven't kissed yet. I really don't want our first kiss to be on tv even if it isn't live like So Random. I haven't gotten the script yet and I'm sure that there would be a kiss in there, it's the Falls so I'm expecting there would be one but I'm hoping there isn't because a first kiss should be spontaneous and natural and not scripted. I'm really hoping that our first kiss isn't scripted.

Chad's POV  
I'm so excited for the next week with m'lady. She gets to be on my show, I know what your thinking "but Chad she's a Random" that may be the case but I will say that Sonny is the most talented on that show but I am still the greatest actor of our generation and am on the greatest show. I'm just reading through the script in my dressing room and I love all the scenes we have together... until I got to the end. There is a kiss during our last scene and we haven't kissed yet.

*knock knock*

"Come in" I yelled to the door and with that Sonny peaked in through the door.

"Hey"

"Hi" Sonny said shyly, I wonder why?

"What's wrong, are you okay?" I asked as I got up, took her hand and led her to the couch.

"Yeah... um, have you read the script yet?"

"Yeah... you excited? It looks really good."

"Of course I am, it will be so fun. The only thing is... um... what do we do about the kiss part?"

"I'm not sure...why? Do you not want to do it?"

"No, no, no, no. It's just that I'm not sure how I feel about my first kiss being scripted?"

"What about whatever his name?"

"Okay.. well Hayden was a peck and I don't count it. I just don't want our first kiss to be on camera."

"Is this part of the reason why you didn't want to kiss me when I guessed starred?"

"Yeah, also the fact that I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of me falling for you when I wasn't even sure that you liked me back."

"Well, the thing is I actually liked you a lot back then."

Sonny's POV

Wow that was interesting, did he really say he liked me all the way back then?

"Really?"

"Of course Sonshine, I don't kid about these things. How about we go on a date tonight?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

"Cool, so I'll pick you up from your dressing room at 7, wear something causal."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I got up and walked to the door but before leaving I turned around to Chad.

"By the way I liked you before you started that 5 falling in love steps." I smiled and walked to my dressing room.

After rehearsals were done for the day and everyone else had left the studio I started getting ready for my date with Chad. I'm so nervous... like is he going to kiss me? I really hope so but what if I'm a bad kisser and he breaks up with me? We would still have to do the episode together and the kiss and... okay Sonny calm down. Chad likes you for you so don't worry.

At 7 on the dot I heard a knock on the door and saw Chad looking very handsome indeed.

"Hey m'lady. Shall we?" Chad said as he held out his arm for me, just like our first date."

"We shall."

 **So I'm back after a long time. I was procrastinating as it's my last week of school for the year and I didn't want to do my assignment so this happened :) I'll definitely be uploading more frequently like right now I'm about to go work on the next chapter so you can see what happens on the date. Will they kiss? Who knows.**


	6. Private Moment

Chad's POV

Once I led Sonny to the car and we started driving off to our destination I got quite nervous. Maybe not as nervous as our first date but still pretty nervous. Once we got there I got out the car and led her to where I had a little dinner set up for us.

Sonny's POV

Oh. my. gosh. Chad took me to the Hollywood sign and I have to say it is so beautiful up here, you can see the whole city and Chad had this cute little picnic set up. There was a blanket with a little esky that had drinks and food in it. He even went to the trouble of having a little vase with a roses in it. It was literally something out of a cheesy romance movie and I don't what anyone else thinks it was very cute. This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. The skyline was lit up and even though you couldn't really see the stars like Look Out Mountain the scene was so beautiful. Then my peaceful silence was broken by...

"You like it" Chad whispered in my ear that caused me to jump a little.

"Oh Chad! Please don't do that again."

"Sorry."

"No Chad it's okay. Yeah it's so beautiful up here I love it."

"Good to hear, come on let's go eat. I had my housekeeper help me make this."

"Wait the great Chad Dylan Cooper cooks?" I giggled, that was kinda surprising to me.

"I do more than acting Sonny, I'm not the greatest cook I'll admit it but I hope you like burgers."

"I do, wow Chad these look really good."

"I try."

After eating our burgers Chad packed away the food into the car whilst I laid down in front of the sign just getting lost in my own world. It wasn't until I felt someone lie down next to me and put there arm around me that I noticed anything. Chad and I laid there like that for a while until he reached across and caress my cheek with his hand. His soft fingers softly moving over my cheek and turning my face to look into his eyes. It seemed to happen all at once, our eyes met, we both leaned in and I was met with the bliss and the fireworks of our lips touching. It was magical and everything I expected my first kiss to be. Laying there in Chad's arms as he gave me the softest and most loving gesture that anyone has given me. I swore I saw a flash go off but it must have just have been from the light. Once we pulled away we just laid there, content with the night and the kiss we just shared.

We seemed to be there forever just talking and sharing the occasional peck on the head, cheek or lips. We finally decided to head back to our homes as it was nearly my curfew but too be honest I don't want this night to ever end.

The ride back seemed way too short because before I knew it I was walking back to my door and looking to Chad. Not wanting to let go.

"I had a great time tonight Chad, thank you again."

"It's alright Sonshine. I'll see you tomorrow okay." He said giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow Chad."

I went to bed definitely feeling good. Until I got to the studio and something bad happened.

"Hey Sonny... um have you seen Tween Weekly today?" Tawni asked when I entered the dressing room we shared.

"Um... no. Why?"

"You might want to look." She said as she held out the magazine to me and the first thing in notice. On the front cover is a photo from last night's date with Chad and not just any photo. We are kissing in it. How did they know we were there? Inside the pages were many more photos of us arriving, holding hands, eating laughing and cuddling. There was nothing really scandalous happening but they still invaded our privacy. Then I heard my phone buzz.

"Have you seen Tween weekly?" It was a text from Chad

"Yeah. How did they know we were there?"

"No idea, I thought I had kept our tracks pretty unnoticeable. Don't worry about it, there will be a lot of questions about it in the coming weeks but try to ignore them. They don't deserve any more about this."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Have a good rehearsal."

This is going to be an interesting few weeks then."

 **Oh no. Sneaky paparazzi. Hope you enjoyed this chapter so follow me for more updates on this series. I am getting back into writing all sorts of fanfics and even some originals so follow if you want to see more. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
